opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Campaign Era Allows for different types of campaigns and a rough idea of campaign direction. Age of Heroes Setting ~6000 d.f. to 1050 d.n. High magic, low travel, low diversity Magic and monsters are everywhere. No place is safe until someone takes control. These peasants aren't going to save themselves. Creation and Composition 3-4 majority race w/ 1 possible minority. Major classes/races only, home-brew limited. Area dependent on race(s) selected 7 rolls of 4 d6's for stats w/ optional 7 rolls of 3 d6's and 1 feat. Minimum 9 per stat. Regional perks for class/race combinations that fit background. Background sessions yield low reward. The Great Wars Setting ~1850 d.l. to ~50 p.d. High magic, high travel, medium diversity Trust no one, even reflections lie and back-stab to gain power in these tumultuous times. I wonder who could ever stop this madness. Creation and Composition 2-3 majority race w/ 1-2 possible minorities. Any official class/race allowed with regional restricions, home-brew limited. Area dependent on race(s) selected 7 rolls of 3 d6's for stats w/ optional 6 rolls of 3 d6's and 1 feat. Minimum 6 per stat and sum of points > 48. Regional perks for class/race combinations that fit background. Background sessions yield medium reward. The Darkening Setting ~0 p.d. to 500 p.d. Low magic, low-medium travel, medium diversity I guess we asked for this, technically, but man they really throw wrenches into wishes if you're not too specific. Creation and Composition No restrictions but light penalties from going too far from the usual. Any official class/race allowed, home-brew semi-limited. 6 rolls of 4 d6's for stats w/ optional 6 rolls of 3 d8's and 1 feat and rollover points (+20) can be redistributed as desired. Minimum 3 per stat. Regional perks for class/race combinations that fit background. Background sessions yield high reward. Age of Discovery Setting ~550 p.d. onward Medium magic, High travel, High diversity Ooh, piece of candy.. Ooh, piece of candy.. Ooh, piece of candy.... Creation and Composition No restrictions. Any official class/race allowed, home-brew available within reason and must give time to evaluate and integrate 6 rolls of 4 d6's for stats w/ optional 6 rolls of 3 d6's and 1 feat. Minimum 8 per stat. Regional perks for class/race combinations that fit background. Background sessions yield high reward. Character Fine Tuning This is where the magic begins. Who will you bring to life? All the questions are asked as an inner monologue as you reflect on your life to this day. There is no need to answer the questions literally as they are more ideas of how to think of your character as you flesh them out and turn them into more than d6's and +3's If some inspiration is needed, then here is an example of a partially completed character Basic Info What do they call you? How do you identify yourself? ' How many moons do you have on this earth?' Do you look down on people?' Do planks bend beneath your feet? Who are your people called? Have you ever ended a life? Why did, if so, or would you kill? What brought you to where you are now? ' Class(es)' * ' ' '' '''Attributes' What are your views on life, love, and the pursuit of happiness?' Int/Str. Are you one of the lucky few blessed with both brains and brawn? Chr. Do conversations ebb and flow in your favor? ' Wis. Do you prefer to gauge conversation from afar and carefully observe your surroundings? Dex. Are you graceful in the way you move? Con. Do you get sick often or have callouses? ' '''Skills' Ac. Do you know how to samba? An. Did you have pets or evil balls of fur that attacked from the shadows, yet your mom still fed the fuckers? Ar. Did magic intrigue you as a child or give you nightmares? At. What sports did you play with the local kids? De. Does your hair look nice today? Hi. Are you the type to remember which kid kissed your girlfriend in kindergarten and hate them for eternity? Is. It. Do Korean shopkeepers follow you in convenience stores? Iv. Do YOU know where waldo is? Me. Do you enjoy making herbal teas or tending to people's wounds? Na. Are your thumbs unnaturally green? Pc. Can you taste danger in the wind? Pf. Ps. Re.(“Luck”) Does the power of Krist compel you? Sl. Are you good at card tricks? Sh. Are you the person that farts in hide and seek and can’t stop laughing about it? Su. Have you ever been forced to live off the land? Category:Characters Category:Mechanics